


In Plain Sight

by AllysonET



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonET/pseuds/AllysonET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Charlie head to Richmond, Virginia to get supplies for their town, they never expected to take under their wing a 21 year old, let alone the journey that the man will take them on. How far will they go to bring the stranger to his destination? Will they die, or will they survive? And what exactly is this secret the man is trying to desperately hard to hide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my first fanfic and I'd just like to say thanks for making it this far it means a lot to me that you liked the summary enough to even consider reading this. I'm not that good at summaries. The story is going to be written in short chapters and such because I can never write long chaps sadly. Lastly I wanna say I'm just really self conscious about my writing but if you have any constrictive criticism please do tell. Thanks! x

The room flashed red while the alarm kept its insistent buzzing and the scientist sighed, slamming his laptop shut. He slowly got up from his desk chair; his old limbs were starting to fail him now, much to his dismay. His office was quite small for being the head of a top secret government experiment, but he had to make the most of what he got. Complaining would've only got him fired; but that doesn't matter now, does it? He went over to the small window on the left side of his room, looking about on the carnage below.

He could see small fires already breaking out in the towns that surrounded the facility; he was able to faintly hear the screams of terrified women and the commands of men. He was sure the children were among those screaming; he began to feel the guilt of what he’d done sink in. But it needed to be done; it was survival of the fittest, wasn't it? They had a cure; and it wouldn't be released for another couple decades. It’s not like they will let the zombies take over the whole human race; they had this under control. They did, didn't they? His gaze wandered to the entrance, watching as a horde of the creatures run out; they would surely hit the nearest town in less than fifteen minutes. The zombies were wild, and he was personally reluctant to let them go and destroy a good chunk of the human population, but the decision wasn't his. All around the world, similar facilities were doing the same thing; letting their experiments go to wreak havoc, as long as they has an antidote to discharge in a couple decades time.

There was a slight knock at the door; it was barely audible from the many alarms going off in the building. The door opened anyway, one of his fellow scientists poked his head in, a little hesitant knowing the temper of the old man was short. “Sir, the child, what do you want us to do with him?”  
The man looked out once more, the fires grew incredibly in size, to the point of where looking at them made his eyes water. “Put him under ice. Set the timer for twenty years.”


End file.
